


Touch

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Romance, Skyfall AU, Spiritual, Tissue Warning, Tragedy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch has a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

* * *

 

She closed her eyes, feeling his presence surround her as he held her close in his arms.

"James…"

"No matter what happens M, I'll never leave you."

She felt the soft touch of his lips on her temple.

"I promise."

Opening her eyes, she gazed upon the headstone in front of her. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she traced his name with her fingertips before placing a single red rose on top.

"I love you, James."

She gave a watery smile as she faintly heard his voice in the breeze that surrounded her.

"I love you too, M."

 


End file.
